


【马东】BLOW YOUR MIND

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 迟来的熊崽生贺，各位新一周快乐吃肉啊~





	【马东】BLOW YOUR MIND

**Author's Note:**

> 迟来的熊崽生贺，各位新一周快乐吃肉啊~

李楷灿从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，手在空气里乱抓，然后落在了李马克的脖子上。  
“F*ck，你轻一点，疯子......”  
李马克愣了两下，点点头说“哦”。  
然后又狠狠操进去。  
李楷灿嗓子都哑了。  
迷蒙的想着怎么会被李马克弄进洗手间做这种事的。

—————————————————

李马克不叫李马克，他在吧台前坐下，说要一杯Heineken，然后说自己叫Mark.  
李楷灿问他贵姓，他纠结了一会儿，说“Lee”。  
“那就是李马克呗，Mark什么，都是一个dive bar*的人。”  
李马克就呆呆地笑笑，眼神飘忽不定。  
李楷灿觉得他很好玩。  
“你成年了吗？”  
李马克眼神愣愣的，慢条斯理地想了一会儿：“我比你大很多。”  
李楷灿不乐意了。  
“什么呀，你知道我多少岁吗？！”  
李马克摇头，然后接过啤酒：“你肯定比我小。”  
“为什么？”  
李马克圆溜着眼睛回看他，没接话。

 

—————————————————

李马克大概是不会接吻，对着李楷灿的嘴没有点过两下，只顾着下半身得劲的动，李楷灿恼了，揪住他的头发就吻过去，带小孩似的一点一点教他，把舌头推到他的贝齿前，一遍遍撬开他呆板的防备。  
两下就学会了，抓着他的腰的一双手抽出一只来，捏着他的下巴往里探寻，舌尖互相碰到，清楚得感受到身下这个人的颤抖和紧缩。  
找到了对的角度，李马克重新又去吻他，吸吮和吞咽交叠着，李楷灿能看清他脸颊的凹陷。  
李马克清醒地睁着眼睛观察他，心里想着原来这就是人所说的食髓知味的快感。  
明明酒吧是成年人才能进来的地方，李楷灿根本不是。  
李马克摸的出来。  
他的牙齿还年轻着，身型还舒展着青少年的魄力，汗湿的身体还有一股人类孩童的奶香，甚至连细胞之中都跳跃着未探世事的生涩甜美。  
这是孩子的特性。  
在情感方面的功能障碍让李马克没有什么罪恶感，但自己这个容器本身所体味到的快感是最佳也最直接的。  
纵使上帝创造他之初没有留下审美的标杆，李马克依旧能感觉到。  
李楷灿很漂亮。  
那灵魂也是相当漂亮的。

—————————————————

西装革履来Dive Bar的人不多，李楷灿对李马克那张呆呆愣愣的脸起了兴趣。  
“你是做什么工作的？”  
李马克环视了一圈发现身边没有其他人，确认了问题的对象是自己。  
“Um…巡查。”  
“噢……保安呐——”  
李马克的脑子迅速做着计算，他在占有这个容器之前有观察过他一段时间，但时过已久，除了他是个虔诚的基督教徒以外记不得什么。  
依稀记得是个大学生。  
好像人际交往是一来一回。  
“你是做什么的？”  
李楷灿擦杯子的手停在一半，抬头确认了一下李马克不是什么智力障碍。  
“……酒保啊。”  
“噢。”  
李楷灿皱着眉头盯了李马克一会儿。  
他真的没有问题吗。

—————————————————

“李马克你他妈的是不是有病！”  
李楷灿被抽水箱磕到脑袋，一脚就踢在李马克背上，但紧接着又一句话都说不出来，被他摁在充斥着涂鸦的门板上抽噎了一声。  
李马克实在是，太粗了。  
这人看起来也没多壮啊。  
李马克没有关心他怎么想的意思，手掌盖在他的腰上，骨节摁进他的腰窝里压出红痕，眼睛顺着他光裸的身体上下流连，眼睛里看不出情绪。  
李楷灿用力吞咽着，仿佛被顶到了喉咙，连呼吸都堵着，被他直勾勾的眼睛看得血管都膨胀起来，浑身筛糠一样抖，只好颤颤巍巍地抱紧了他，怕自己滑下去，被他对着脸认认真真地说：  
“你的肤色很健康。”  
李楷灿在他的衬衫上咬了一口。  
这是什么话。  
李马克也不恼，把他往上托了托，凑到他眼前要求道。  
“你再给我吃一口。”  
李楷灿大骂一声“操”。

—————————————————

想着可以和李马克来一炮的李楷灿在等他喝醉，结果等到了半夜。  
李马克还在泰然自若地喝着neat Rum*，眼睛继续在酒吧里转来转去四处打量。  
李楷灿厌了。  
“你不会醉的吗李马克？”  
李马克用手指弹了弹小酒杯。  
“分子而已，我没喝出什么。”  
李楷灿认真地盯着他看了一下，最后自暴自弃地威士忌瓶往桌上一拍。  
“你说吧，泡你一晚到底要多少钱。”  
“什么？”  
李楷灿怄气地看了他一眼，发现他脸上写的是“你说什么我听不懂”而不是“你说什么你竟然要泡我”。  
“泡你，不懂吗？One night stand*,bud。”  
李马克缓慢地眨着眼睛仿佛在理解。  
最后慢条斯理地说：“哦。”  
“让我咬你一口。”  
“什么？”

—————————————————

李马克得到李楷灿挣扎地允许之后停了下来，一只手摁在李楷灿的胸口，拉近两个人的距离。  
李楷灿试图瑟缩，整个人往下掉了一节，被李马克捅的更深。  
“啊... Mark呀......”  
胸腔里滚热的感觉又涌上来，李楷灿的眼神开始失焦。肺被往外拽一样的痛感重新冲刷他的神经，嘴唇紧接着被李马克堵住。  
他的灵魂被抽出来了。  
蓝色的丝丝缕缕流到李楷灿的嘴角，刚冒出一个点就被李马克劫走，然后手松开，物归原主。  
李楷灿发出一声绵软甜腻的呻吟，然后虚虚地睁开眼看李马克。  
隔间里的灯坠开始摇晃，刚刚的场景又要重来一次了。

—————————————————

李楷灿推着李马克走进隔间的时候反手带上门，下一秒却被箍住了手。  
“你要干嘛？”  
李马克握紧了他的手腕：“这件事，我希望你不要说出去。”  
李楷灿嗤笑。  
“有女朋友了？不让讲？”  
李马克摇头，然后手抵在了他的胸口。  
“是这件事。”  
紧随其来的是穿透身体的疼痛，李楷灿哀叫了一声，手挣扎着却逃脱不掉，感觉有什么东西被抽离了。  
李马克看准了时机凑过来对上他的嘴唇，然后在虚无缥缈的蓝色上咬了一口。  
手拿开之后李楷灿整个瘫在了他怀里。  
“那是什么”还没问出口，整个厕所的灯都摇晃起来。  
李马克推开他，一副呼吸不上来的样子。  
李楷灿一把抓住身后的把手，喘着气紧紧盯着李马克。  
然后眼睁睁地看着他的眼睛被水一样的流光充斥，在灯泡破裂的瞬间墙面上的影子展开一双漆黑的翅膀。  
天使的翅膀。  
“谢谢你的灵魂。”蓝色眼睛的天使说。

—————————————————

李楷灿这次被李马克抱在了怀里，趴在他的颈窝里好好地观赏了一次影子里宽大得可怕的翅膀。  
“我们李马克原来是个长翅膀的小胖子哦。”  
李马克没回答他，继续抓着他的腰一次次顶弄，还在杂乱无章地寻找那个点，黏腻的水声夹带着李楷灿悠闲自在的哼哼。  
“呀...Mark呀轻一点，嗯......”  
李楷灿算是弄懂了，他真的叫Mark.  
是上帝给的名字。  
他竟然给一个天使做了，会不会被雷劈啊......  
李马克握着他没有巴掌宽的大腿一用力，刚刚那个什么念头直接去了九霄云外。  
快感像触发了开关，李楷灿立刻软软地拉长了调子喊他的名字，声音像一块正在融化的巧克力，厚重的液体裹住了李马克的听觉。  
他开始好奇是不是所有人类都这样，能用性感一词来描述一场性爱。  
和性爱中的人。  
初尝滋味的天使直接射了出来。  
李楷灿捏紧了他的肩呜咽一声，绞得他更紧，一边仰着脖子发出不成句的话，一边也跟着射了，整个人蜷作小小的一团，连脚背都勾成一个弧线，脊梁骨擦在门上生疼。  
李马克的脸依旧无动于衷的，估计也不会拼凑表情，手摸到他的额前，点了一下。  
痛觉消失了。  
“对，还有你的旧伤和胃病。”  
李楷灿哈的出了一口气，眼里亮亮的。  
“疗愈是天使的基本能力。”  
“李马克你做我男朋友吧。”  
李楷灿并不觉得场合有什么问题。  
“噢。”  
“噢是答应还是不答应？”  
“我没有什么损失可言。”  
“太好了~”  
李马克把李楷灿放了下来，却没有松手的意思。  
“而且你让人很有性欲。”  
李楷灿被他抓着肩膀亲了亲。  
“麻烦你站一会儿。”  
李马克重新又操进去，丝毫没有阻力。  
李楷灿一口气哽在喉咙里，眼泪差点都下来。  
“太...太深了，Mark......”  
李马克又顶了一下，那穴肉热情地拥挤着欢迎他。  
“深吗？”  
李楷灿鼻子都堵了。  
“啊...啊马克哥......真的太深了，太深了！”  
李马克捏着他的后颈开始慢慢地研磨，硬是要李楷灿脚踩在自己的鞋子上，脑子里寻找着最基本最原始的知识，把他再往下摁，让他扶着自己的肩，眼泪都扑簌扑簌落下来。  
“Mark呀...啊，你不是什么都不会吗...嗯啊......”  
李楷灿脸上已经一副要死了的表情，李马克却恶劣地借用天使的感官，挖出他深埋在身体里的快感。  
他指尖下的躯体连血液都沸腾起来，脉搏鼓动着，浑身滚热，像即将有什么要冲出来，贴着他身前布料的胸膛剧烈起伏着，拿东西要逃离躯壳。  
李马克反应过来，这就是所谓上帝的艺术。  
李楷灿舒服得眼神涣散，和李马克鼻尖互相挨着，时不时嘟起嘴索要一个亲吻，呻吟一下比一下柔软，最后拖着尾音黏黏糊糊地收住，手指在李马克扯开的领口摸来摸去。  
李楷灿射完了，李马克退出来时还硬着，那些乱七八糟的液体顺着李楷灿劲瘦的腿往下滑，代替了李马克黏着的视线，一路抚摸着他的线条。  
这是个完美的人吗。  
李马克拿到纸去擦李楷灿的腿，捣蛋鬼调皮地用嫩涩的肉去夹他的手，整个人倚在门上，膝盖内扣着。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
李马克突然真切地被人类容器的性快感冲击到。  
他没有能力分辨这是性带来的感觉还是爱的感觉，天使精密如机器的脑子只告诉他，照对方说的做。  
李楷灿靠过去，揪住了李马克散掉的领结。  
“你们天使也不是什么好东西嘛。”  
李马克不确定如何回答这个问题，只是搂住李楷灿的腰，凑近他的脸，轻轻啄了一下。  
“这个我是真的不会。”  
李楷灿露出牙齿笑了起来，手伸下去来回撸了一把李马克硬挺的阴茎。  
“放心啦，马克哥，我教你。”  
李马克想，人一定是沉浸在性欲中声音就会变得更加甜色好听。  
事实上只有李楷灿一人如此而已。  
那双没有一丝多余赘肉的腿收拢的时候李马克没有错过，身体高热的一部分柔软地覆盖住李马克还高昂的性器，李楷灿莫名有一种被强制侵犯的感觉。  
明明只是个擦边球。  
“Mark，轮到你动了啊——”  
李马克握着他的胯，开始小幅度地前后晃动。  
感觉更像在欺凌孩子了。  
脑海中闪现着生灵涂炭时期被恶灵强奸的孩童，李马克心里默念父亲，嘴唇贴上去吻着李楷灿汗水和精液交杂的胸膛。  
上帝离开前曾说过，性本是为了爱情，可惜人类对一切美的东西都有沾染的渴望。  
李楷灿因为空气的安静而红了脸，乳尖被李马克卷进嘴里，潮湿的酥麻和身下带着声响的摩擦挑拨得他一呼一吸都是呻吟，断断续续又夹杂着李马克的名字，声音都在颤抖。  
李马克操弄得没有规律也没有节奏，一下接着一下，愈发突然，甚至掐红了他的大腿，嘴唇贴着他的胸口说：  
“夹紧点。”  
李楷灿甚至没意识到自己又硬起来，吐不出什么了，透明的体液渗出来，李马克用他的手掌裹住，然后带着一起搓弄。  
他最后哭着叫一声“Mark呀”，身体高潮着，射不出一点东西，腿间却被李马克弄得一塌糊涂。  
站都站不住了。  
李马克想着如何安慰，意思着去揉了揉他的腰，却揉的更散，最后只好捞着一只小八爪鱼一样帮他清理，在小隔间里乒铃乓啷。  
李楷灿嘴里还嘤嘤哼哼，最后捏着李马克的耳朵甜丝丝地开口。  
“Mark啊，今天是我的生日诶。”  
“什么？”  
“......啊啊啊，PABO！”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
